This invention relates to a process for preparing frozen coated potato products, and in particular, a method for preparing an aqueous starch enrobing slurry and for applying the slurry to the outer surface of potatoes to form a coating thereon prior to freezing.
Methods for preparing and applying coatings to the outer surfaces of frozen potato products are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,227 to Murray et al. discloses a process in which raw potato strips are coated in a hot aqueous solution of modified amylose, with the coated strips containing from about 0.002 to 0.02 percent by weight of amylose. Prior to coating the potatoes, the amylose solution is heated until all the amylose has been gelatinized. This process is supposed to produce a finished product which has superior strength and rigidity, yet is not objectionably tough. The finished product also purportedly has a reduced oil content.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,268 to Van Patten et al. discloses the coating of blanched potato pieces with 0.1 to 1.5 percent by weight of an ungelatinized unmodified high amylose starch having an amylose content of at least 50 percent. The coated potato strips are deep fat fried. Among other things, deep frying gelatinizes the starch in the coating. The finished product reportedly had less oil and improved texture.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,842 to El-Hag et al. In that patent, blanched potato strips are dipped in an aqueous ungelatinized starch slurry to coat the strips, which are next soaked in hot oil to gelatinize the starch in the coating. The strips are then parfried and frozen. The potato strips prepared according to this process are reheated for consumption by cooking in an oven, as opposed to deep fat frying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,786 to Junge describes a method of preparing a starch enrobing slurry for coating the outer surface of a frozen food product, such as pizza, in which the frozen pizza product is dipped in an aqueous starch slurry, sprayed with a lipid solution, and thereafter refrozen. The product is prepared for consumption by deep fat frying.
There remains a need for an improved process for making frozen coated potato products, particularly one which improves the characteristics of the product as well.